


Pink Paradise: Musings of a Recently Pink Kevin

by needforsuv



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bro Talks, Bromance, Casual Talking, Confessions, Crushes, Feelings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, Kevin is a good person with complicated feelings, Mentioned Heartbreak and Recovery, Mentioned Past Kevin, Multi, Other, Pink Redeemed Kevin, Self-Reflection, Talking Out Things, kind of since we already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Kevin talks to Lars about his thoughts and feelings of being Pink, his friend/relationship with Stevonnie, as well as the thing between Stevonnie and Lapis.(Kevin became a better person thanks to Stevonnie, and he had been helping the Crystal Gems for a few years now.)





	1. Pink Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Give this fic (and the idea) a chance; you’ll like it.
> 
> Set in/follows [Fluffventures canon (SUEHV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212994/chapters/48453878).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin _talks_…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you’re one of two, you naturally become close.

Kevin had died saving Stevonnie from a desperate attack from the last holdout of the authority, but they had cried over his body and brought him back to life. Being ‘reborn’ had given him much to think about on top of thoughts that he had _before_…

He hadn’t needed to talk about it because they seemingly knew and understood already, but recent events had really put things in perspective. Kevin wanted to talk to someone about it, and Stevonnie was just about the last person to talk to about it – at least right now, anyway…

Kevin needed someone who’d understand him, and there was only one person who fit the bill – Lars. He had also been revived and was around the same age as him, so it made perfect sense.

“So I died,” Kevin said as he and Lars sat at the bar table – it was a particularly quiet day and neither minded the occasional patrons focusing on them –, “Got revived by magical tears, and became some kind of _pink_ ‘zombie’.

“Welcome to the Club,” Lars smiled, “It’s nice to finally have another member.”

“Lion still counts, right?”

“Yeah… but he’s basically a cat, and if he was like us, he’s long figured things out…”

“True,” Kevin smiled back, “I wonder how he…”

“Maybe we’ll find out, maybe we won’t… Either way, he’s still amazing.”

“He is…”

Lars had talked about it since his return, but sharing the bond that they now had, he didn’t mind if he’d end up repeating himself with Kevin. It would definitely beneficial for both of them and further strengthen their friendship, as well as helping clear their minds.

“I definitely don’t have any regrets,” Kevin stated, “If presented with the choice, I’d do it all over again…”

“Same… I had to do something, if I hadn’t been there… Steven is a good kid, and I couldn’t stand by like a coward as he took responsibility and punishment for things that he didn’t do…”

“Stevonnie is amazing, and like you said… Even if they could’ve handed themselves in my case… I wouldn’t be a good person – or friend – if I just stood by… Being revived wasn’t even on my mind; I just _acted_… I guess I’d rather not see them getting hurt if I could do something about it, because I really care…”

“_We_ care,” Lars corrected, “And well…”

“It’s been eye opening…” Kevin replied as he leant back, “Being brought back…”

“That would be understating it… It’s not every day that you get a _literal_ second chance at life… It would’ve been nice enough doing something some would call heroic, but because of this…”

“We changed for the better, made us value everything so, _so_ much more…”

Lars looked at Kevin and gave him a knowing smile, “I mean… I guess you changed more _before_… but I suppose being around them will do that…”

“Yeah…” He replied as they both giggled, “Guess I just had more reasons to… Not that you haven’t, but…”

“Old Lars is the past, he’s gone; it’s New, _New_ Lars now…”

“The best Lars, just like how I’m the best Kevin…”

“All the problems of before,” Both said simultaneously, “And more… but we’re won’t be alone, trapped in a prison of our own insecurities, ego, and cowardice… Because we’ve got friends and them helping us…”

Both had been freed from their prison, and there was no going back. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain – for both each other, and themselves –; all the cards were on the table…

“Have I told you how we ‘met’?” Lars asked.

“I don’t think so, and neither have I…”

“No time like the present then!”

Kevin gave Lars a look at his enthusiasm as the former donut boy smiled back, the embarrassment not holding him back.

“You know the Big Donut?”

“Yeah, that place…”

“Well, Sadie and I used to work there, I’d always slack off and she would…”

“Cover for you,” Kevin smirked, “That’s like a classic Rom-Com trope.”

“You watch that stuff?”

”Yep, not that I’d admit to it before – or actually get to know some dead-end ‘uncool’ employees like you… or even ‘lameos’ like The Cool Kids… For someone like I had been, the only thing worth my attention was Sour Cream being a good DJ and hosting dances and parties, and ensuring I don’t get on the particularly bad side of Buck – It was fine if he thought I was uncool, but…”

“Anyway…” Lars stressed, bringing them back to the matter at hand, “It was the evening before one of Sour Cream’s raves. You know… the first one after the Watermelon Steven ‘incident’?”

“Yeah, I remember that…”

“When they first walked through the door, their clothes and long, beautiful, voluminous hair dripping wet… Belly and gem exposed, barefoot… toned physique on display…”

“Mmm-hmm…” Kevin nodded as Lars continued whilst avoiding _that_…

“Sadie and I were just chatting, but immediately we **both** stopped… and just _stared_… They were gorgeous beyond words, breathtaking, and we just… froze up…”

“Of course you did…”

“Then they asked for two donuts, and I couldn’t even when they asked how much… Then Sadie, the coy one that she was, playfully said it was on the house… And just before they left… they turned around and said that it wasn’t a very sound business practice! Brains AND you know… We didn’t move or speak for a solid 10 minutes, we just…”

“Looked at where they’d been?”

“Exactly,” Lars replied, “It was like there was something magical about them – which there were… I mean, you know how I feel about Sadie and how she…”

“Lovebirds, I know…” He smiled, giggling.

“And even though we barely _knew _them, we both just… I knew about Steven’s gem and his friend Connie from when he saved her from a boulder and ‘trapped’ them both in his bubble and asked us for help… but it wasn’t until later that we had connected all the dots and… But still, we couldn’t… and…”

“You still thought about them?” Kevin asked, reading his mind, “They have that effect don’t they?”

“They do… which is _really_ awkward since… But they also seem to know, and well… we’re friends with them individually as well as them later, so… and they’re really cute together and…”

“Of course they are Lars. You and Sadie are also great, you know.”

“Thanks man!” Lars smiled back at him, “So what about you?”

“Once upon a time,” Kevin said dramatically as he gestured with his arms, “When Cookie Cats were still the _bomb_ and Lion Lickers an idea yet to come to fruition… I was just another teenager, rich and possibly spoiled, yes, but I wasn’t like the others… I was nice, sensitive, really cared about how others felt – especially when it came to girls…”

“Wow… what happened dude… I mean you’re even better – nicer, and more caring – now, but…”

“Love, or rather…” He answered, closing his eyes, “Or so I thought… There was this girl, Sabina. She was _absolutely_ gorgeous – _sexy_ even, as some would say –, not a complete ‘blonde’, and _everyone_ at school _lusted_ after her… I thought I was lucky, being in most of her classes and sitting close to her… I knew she rejected so many others, and when I finally decided to ask her out…”

“She said yes, and you thought you were the luckiest ‘schmuck’ in school.”

“Precisely!” Kevin smiled briefly, “Being with her was wonderful, and every day was a dream… She didn’t seem to ‘pick’ me for my parent’s money, and seemed to be genuinely nice… Sabina didn’t mind that I got jealous easily, or that I often showed ‘girly’ emotions and feelings… But then, one day after another one of my usual gestures…”

“She said she you should stop seeing each other.”

“Yes,” A single tear fell from each eye, “But I poured out my heart, tried to get her _back_… As if hearing her say no again wasn’t enough, it turns out that her friends had been videoing the whole thing and sent it to everyone. I had been made a laughing stock to everyone – even those I thought were on my side ridiculed me – _AND_ my heart was broken into so many little pieces… as well as so much of me…”

“Ghee…” Lars said, wrapping an arm around him, “That’s tough bud… So I take it you moved outta there?”

“Just so happens that my parents had scored big at the time, and needed to relocate… So I left Ocean Town – just in time too –, started afresh, unsure if I’d ever love again or if people would find out… And they didn’t, which made it easy…”

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

“So here I was, in this quaint new city, barely anyone of _that_ calibre around… Made a few new ‘friends’… After the ocean and watermelon incidents, I starting paying closer attention to everything – perhaps hoping I could find new love, just push my pains away and onto others, or focusing on or doing whatever…”

“It doesn’t take much to get noticed in this town, so when the rave happened…”

“Naturally, I went…”

“There I was, dancing almost mindlessly as everyone else _blended_ in… just dancing _mediocrely_… I almost wanted to bail, but then _they_ walked in and started dancing… Their moves were mesmerising, enchanting, and out of this word amazing… The way they moved, with grace and in a world of their own…” Kevin paused to take a breath, “…And the more I the saw, the more I wanted… They were gorgeous – _miles_ ahead of Sabina –, bold, and full of joy and energy… and-and… I… When everyone stopped, I thought it was my ‘chance’… I thought I could try and act ‘cool’ and _you know_… I really want them to _like _me – or at the very least, be my friend –, but I had been too broken and stupid to not screw it up… acting the way I did… only ended up hurting myself more… not that…”

“Sounds like you were crushing real hard, bro… but yeah…”

“Totally… It had been a shock when I caused them to unfuse and I _tried_ to pretend like I wasn’t… After that, they remained, lingering in my thoughts… And the next time we met, despite knowing about them… I was still the same Kevin that I had been… I passed it off as them being obsessed with and _liking_ me, but in reality, that was actually me… I know it sounds _weird_, but what isn’t when it comes to them? Just look at how many moms they have?”

“All of them,” Lars chuckled, “Can’t even count now…”

“When they ignored my ‘taunts’, I became frustrated and irritated, but still did not ‘give up’. They were mysterious, and yet, more _grounded_ than anyone I knew… If anything, it only made me more…”

“They were the first person on my mind when I made plans for a party after the town abduction worries died down,” Kevin continued, ploughing through his feelings and thoughts, “All I wanted was for them to be at my party so I people would think I was cool and remember me forever. I treated them like they only exist to make me cool… and I didn’t consider their feelings on the matter – Steven and Connie had had a ‘falling out’ and all I cared about was having Stevonnie at my party, to show off to my ‘friends’… Obviously, after they made up, they ditched the party _and_ made me look stupid…”

“But even when you ‘_failed_’,” Lars said, a hint of a smile on his face, “You still ended up helping them back together, and I suppose you did make yourself remembered – even if it was by looking like an idiot… So that wasn’t all bad…”

“I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if Stevonnie actually appeared at the party; it was probably for the better… But even after that, having been ‘taken down a peg’, I still wasn’t done… I started reading more into the gems and everything else…”

“You idolised them.”

“In a way, I suppose… but when I ended up babysitting them when they had turned into a baby… it all changed…” Kevin smiled earnestly, “I am better now thanks to them, and know there are better things to focus on than ‘fame’ and such… Stevonnie had helped me find everything that’s truly good ‘again’, ‘rediscover’ myself and become a better person…”

“So what about your other ‘friends’?” Lars asked, not entirely certain how it all fit into the picture.

“Easy,” He replied, putting his arm around him, “Once I starting actually being nice and getting to know them – as well as making up for anything that I had done… –, they turned out to be quite alright. They were all really friendly and understanding and actually forgave me. I guess people from here just don’t hold grudges. And you know what?”

“What?”

“My ‘_friends_’ from Ocean Town weren’t even friends to begin with; they all just _used_ me… These people…” Kevin said, gesturing all around him, “They probably just wanted to look cool by hanging out with me and maybe even help me in the process – not that I had given them a chance… I had been a jerk, but that had also been something that brought people together…”

“Now you’re one of the most lovable people in this town – besides Stevonnie of course, nobody could beat them.”

“And if I ever see Sabina or my Ocean Town ‘friends’ ever again, I’d be the better person and forgive them, maybe even try to help… But if they’re like that Emerald, I’m not going feel bad about it either; I’ll outlive them anyway… It’d be ironic if humans took longer to change than gems, but I’m sure things will work out eventually…”

“I’m sure they will.”

Having now dropped all their prior ‘baggage’, Lars and Kevin’s thoughts returned from their trip down memory lane.

“So what powers should I expect? I know what Lion can do, but since you’re the only other one like me… I just thought it’d be good to…”

“Talk about them, absolutely!” Lars beamed, “Sadie, my parents, and the gems are great, but yeah… Pink Bros for life.”

“Pink Bros for life,” Kevin gave Lars a fist bump.

“Well you already know about the immortality…”

“And the hair thing…”

“Yeah… that’s still a bit weird…” Lars replied sheepishly, “But I don’t think they’d need to use your hair as a portal anytime soon… Since you’ll be around them anyway, unlike when I’m in space… So don’t worry about someone just coming out of your hair, just that your hair might end up becoming their second walking ‘_purse_’ or whatever…”

“Certainly isn’t something I’d mind…”

“As for the other powers… There’s walking on water – easy for Lion, but a bit weird for humans –, creating portals by roaring or whatever, some form of magic sonic attack when you shout/scream really loudly and purposefully, and overall enhanced durability, strength, and stamina.”

“Sounds like a lot…”

“It is… but it also means you can now do so much more…”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else,” Kevin replied, “It’s a gift to cherish, not a curse or something to abuse. It doesn’t change the fact that I want to and do help the gems, if anything, it just means I can try so much harder and accomplish much, _much_ more!”

Both smiled at Kevin’s optimism, for they really had a lot yet to come…

After a while though, Kevin’s smile diminished slightly as he thought some more – thoughts about _their_ future…

The specifics of his final moments were now at the forefront, and Kevin wasn’t about to stop…

“After I had been hit,” He started, grabbing Lars’s attention, “I thought I was done for… Everything hurt so much, and I could feel myself fading away… I said _I love _you and then Stevonnie had _kissed_ me, on the lips as they held my cheeks – actions speaking in place of words… –, and kissing them back as I held their wonderful, _adorable_ cheeks had been the last thing I did…”

Lars didn’t chuckle, instead, his smile only widened, “You wanted to feel loved; be loved and to love… In those final moments, that was what you clung onto… so it’s only natural – nobody will blame you… And they knew that, saw it, and felt it…”

“I already found my peace, but they had allowed me to… We were _so close_, Lars; touching, bodies pressed together… and… I just… I was dying, but I was at my happiest…”

“And now,” Lars winked, “You want more…”

“Well yes…” Kevin blushed slightly, “It’s just… I should be patient since you know… got forever to figure things out…”

“They’re dorks so it’ll be a while…” Lars replied, giggling slightly, “Especially when it’s _doubled_…”

“That’s why they so great to be around. The love dorks that they are…”

“Yeah, they _and_ them are pretty cute together…”

“With someone as wonderful and amazing as they, them, _and_ Lapis… it’s hard not to be cute…”

“Another person who _likes_ Lapis, why am I not surprised…”

“What can I say, she’s enchanting…”

“With an attitude like that, you’re just setting yourself up…”

“Eh,” Kevin shrugged, “It’s crazy awesome enough already, what’s the harm of a little _extra_ ‘spice’…”

“So…” Lars said as both got up and hugged, “Think you’re alright now?”

“Yep!” Kevin exclaimed, “Thanks a lot.”

“My pleasure, brother.”

“So does it mean it’s time for a change of fashion?”

“Definitely,” Lars nodded, “Heck, go wild! The possibilities are endless!”

“It’d definitely have to match/compliment pink, because that’s part of us now.”

“You’re taking this better than I’d thought.”

“I just had more time to come to terms with it than you did, but anyway… Outfits…” Kevin steered the conversation back to the topic at hand.

“Fancy pretty clothes like dresses and such would absolutely work. We’re both already walking neon signs, and people will look no matter how hard we try to go against it… If I get so much attention already, I’d much rather it be on my own terms. Also, Kevin, Stevonnie already loves going shopping and trying on clothes and such A LOT, so you’re basically set in terms of shopping fun together… By the way, I’m going shopping after this with Sadie; you can come if you want.”

“You don’t even need to ask, I’m coming; it’ll be a surprise…”

“More the merrier,” Lars smiled as he and Kevin walked out of the bar together.

Although Lapis didn’t really have a need for human clothes and Stevonnie would one-day change to wearing magic gem clothes, Kevin knew they’d always have time for shopping – and hanging out – together, whether as good friends, or whatever the future holds…

But for now, he had the two Beach Summer Fun Buddies to surprise…

“One last thing,” Kevin said before Lars met up with Sadie, “It’s my shout.”

“Thought you’d say that…” Lars replied as Kevin smiled, “Now let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars has a good point in the last part.
> 
> PS: If canon Kevin’s backstory ends up being way different, I’m sure it would be equally sad – meaning his redemption would be equally emotional and wholesome!
> 
> PPS: Kevin’s ‘arc’ actually kind of mirrors Lapis’s…


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning up the heat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confidence is power.

Shopping with Lars and Sadie had been a success; they all had so much fun and now had many stylish outfits to wear.

Making his way onto the beach, Kevin couldn’t wait to see their reaction. He had picked out a lovely and colourful plaited sleeveless skater dress with the skirt falling just above his knees and a pair of block-heeled ankle boots to finish it off. If there was one thing he loved – three things actually –, it was how the close hugging bodice of the dress felt so good and comforting, how twirling his skirt was so fun and addictive, and how the added height of the heels made him taller, feel more important, and accentuated his legs.

It really was all round confidence boosting and made him feel so much happier. He had craved attention before that he would now have in droves – and then some –, and he definitely loved it and how much he could now express himself.

Lapis had flown off to hang out with some other Lapis Lazulis and was going to return at any time. Stevonnie was waiting expectantly on the beach for her when they heard Kevin approach from behind and tap them on the shoulder.

“Oh Hey Kevin!” They beamed as they turned around, pausing when they saw his outfit.

“Hey Stevonnie,” He smiled back and did a twirl to show off their outfit, “So… What do you think Stevonnie?”

“Oh my gosh Kevin,” They exclaimed, squeeing as they tackled him into a firm hug, “I LOVE IT! You look FANTASTICALLY _fabulous_!”

“Thanks,” His smiled turned into a wide grin, “I wouldn’t be here without you and certainly not rocking it! So you really are my hero…”

Stevonnie blushed, smiling, “It’s alright… because you’re way better as a friend.”

“Who isn’t?” Kevin quipped, “Friends are the best!”

“They are!”

“So what’s your dorky ass doing out here all ‘_alone_’ on the beach,” He said half-jokingly in between close friends, “Certainly not waiting for me or just admiring the view, no, that’d be best enjoyed with everyone… _unless_…”

“_Kevin_…” Stevonnie giggled timidly as he did the same, “I was just…”

Before they could finish the sentence, both pulled away from the hug as they heard the distinctive sounds of fluttering water wings. Looking up…

“Hey Stevonnie, what’s…” Lapis smiled, starting as she touched down, before noticing Kevin…

“Nice dress and heels Kevin, I like it!” She beamed, walking over to hug him, “It really suits you!”

The pink teen blushed at the water gem’s compliment, “It means a lot, coming from you…”

“More than coming from Stevonnie?” Lapis raised an eyebrow, half-smirking, and scooped Stevonnie into the hug with her right arm.

“Um…” He paused… “No…? Because you’re both great friends?”

“We know!” Stevonnie and Lapis giggled slightly, “We weren’t being serious… of course we both love your outfit and know it both means just as much to you – which is a lot!”

“Obviously… Yeah, I love it too,” He giggled and smiled, “I feel… awesome!”

“It’s a really nice day…” Lapis commented after they ‘organised’ their thoughts and pulled away.

“It is…” Stevonnie nodded, before softly asking Kevin, “Me and Lapis are gonna hang out, wanna come?”

“You already know the answer,” Kevin replied with a wink, causing them to smile and giggle.

Nothing was said as they all walked into town together, ready for everything fun, wholesome, and worthwhile that friends did as they hung out and did activities and more together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just love spending time together, alright.


End file.
